<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The boy who cried with wolves by Annapis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181879">The boy who cried with wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapis/pseuds/Annapis'>Annapis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Claudia Stilinski, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapis/pseuds/Annapis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*prima storia nel fandom e prima storia su AO3*</p><p>Fondamentalmente Derek é lì per Stiles quando Scott non c'è.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The boy who cried with wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Innanzitutto, mi scuso se non trovate i tag soddisfacenti: sono nuova di qui e non sono ancora brava a taggare.<br/>Inoltre, non per i fan di Scott, non ho messo il tag "cattivo amico" perché non è esattamente approfondito, ma comune non fa una bella figura, ecco.<br/>Ah, potete vederci la ship - io stessa shippo Sterek -, ma la storia non è stata creata con sfondo romantico.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The boy who cried with wolves.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sono sempre stati Scott e Stiles: migliori amici, fratelli, la cosa più bella l'uno nella vita dell'altro. Cresciuti nello stesso quartiere, vittime degli stessi stereotipi, compagni di classi e di corsi, talmente inseparabili, da costringere i genitori a conoscersi. Ci sono stati nei momenti più significativi delle loro vite: quando la mamma di Stiles si é  ammalala ed è poi morta, quando i genitori di Scott hanno capito di non poter più far funzionare le cose, quando il padre di Stiles ha iniziato a bere e lui non sapeva come essere il figlio che l'uomo meritava, quando Scott ha smesso di parlare con il suo, di padre.</p><p>La prima volta che qualcuno ha detto a Stiles di "chiudere un po' quella boccaccia" e lui davvero non ha parlato per un giorno intero, è stato Scott a spronarlo a parlare di nuovo, a convincerlo che valeva la pena ascoltare qualsiasi cosa avesse avuto voglia di dire. La prima volta che hanno insultato la mamma di Scott e lui ha tirato il primo pugno della sua vita, è stato Stiles a sollevarlo dai sensi di colpa, a dire che andava bene difendere ciò che si aveva di più caro, che se fosse capitato a lui, avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa. Non hanno mai avuto niente, ma si avevano a vicenda, avevano la loro amicizia.</p><p>Hanno guardato gli altri ragazzini correre felici e abbracciare i loro genitori seduti su una roccia, Scott ancora scosso dall'attacco d'asma fortunatamente solo sfiorato e Stiles troppo preoccupato per sua madre per lasciarsi scappare un sorriso. Hanno sempre saputo cosa frullava nella testa dell'altro, hanno fatto tante di quelle cazzate insieme, ci sono sempre stati quando l'altro aveva bisogno di loro, sono scappati di casa pur di sostenersi. Stiles ha gridato lì dove Scott non poteva, e quest'ultimo ha preso per il suo migliore amico quello che non poteva prendere da solo. Hanno affrontato quella merda supernaturale insieme, fianco a fianco, non si sono fatti sopraffare dalla paura o dall'ansia - Stiles non l'ha fatto -. Nonostante stesse rischiando la sua vita e la fiducia di suo padre, ha scelto Scott. Anche quando lui invece ha scelto Allison.</p><p>Si è detto che era la novità, che poi avrebbe trovato un equilibrio tra la sua ragazza e il suo migliore amico, e l'ha fatto, ma solo per un po'. Stiles non era così egoista da chiedere a suo fratello di scegliere, non era un bambino bisognoso d'attenzioni, poteva sopravvivere se suo padre si dimenticava di preparare il pranzo o se era troppo stanco per la cena, non avrebbe fatto i capricci se Scott rinunciava ai loro venerdì "dei fratelli" per vedere Allison, ma sperava che quel triste giorno, il più brutto della sua vita - l'anniversario della morte di sua madre - lo avrebbe passato in modo diverso.</p><p>Sperava di non essere solo nella sua stanza, silenziosa e fredda come lo era stata molto tempo fa, con uno Stiles bambino che passava la maggior parte del suo tempo in ospedale e dormiva a casa di Scott quasi tutte le sere. Sperava di avere qualcosa di meglio di un po' di whisky. Non era solo in quel triste giorno da anni: c'erano suo padre, Melissa e il suo migliore amico, e anche quando i due adulti non potevano per questioni di lavoro, Scott c'era sempre stato. Davvero non sapeva perché quell'anno fosse diverso. Voleva essere arrabbiato, voleva urlare, voleva dire che non era giusto e che gli mancava.</p><p>Gli mancavano entrambi, gli mancava tutto quello che poteva avere e che poteva essere. Ma non urló: tacque. Restó seduto ai piedi del letto, il telefono dimenticato non sapeva dove dopo l'ennesima chiamata a cui aveva risposto la segreteria invece che la voce confortante di suo fratello, appoggió la testa al bordo del letto e ignoró il terribile mal di collo che iniziava già a formarsi, mentre cercava di bere un altro sorso.</p><p>Suo padre lo avrebbe ucciso se avesse scoperto che aveva saccheggiato nuovamente la sua scorta d'alcool, ma in quel momento non gli importava. Per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva la testa vuota e leggera. Non stava pensando e non dipendeva dal liquore dorato di cui aveva già ingurgitato una bottiglia. Era solo troppo triste e stanco per formulare un pensiero coerente. Fece per portarsi di nuovo la bottiglia alle labbra - oramai, beveva senza neanche sentirne più  il sapore -, quando una voce scontrosa lo distró.</p><p>-Che stai facendo?-, era conosciuta, ma non famigliare. Non lo stupì, in realtà: era così perso nel suo bel limbo, che avrebbe potuto non riconoscere la voce di suo padre. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di vedere chi fosse, anche se non era curioso e non gli importava, ma prima che potesse comandare al suo cervello di non staccare gli occhi dal soffitto, aveva già girato la testa verso la finestra e stava fissando Derek Hale senza davvero guardarlo.</p><p>-Stiles- lo richiamó, con un velo di fastidio nella sua voce, -Dov'è tuo padre?-. -A lavoro, immagino- sbuffò, distogliendo lo sguardo, perché nessuno riusciva a fissare il lupo senza essere, ad un certo punto, irrimediabilmente intimidito. -Immagini?- gli fece eco il più grande, la voce intrisa di sarcasmo. E normalmente Stiles lo avrebbe amato - Dio, lui era tutt'uno con il sarcasmo -, ma era così sfinito, non aveva le forze di essere compiaciuto o indignato. -Sì, immagino- ripeté, la voce monocorde ma traballante, perché dopo una bottiglia era completamente andato, -Come, non so se sia davvero lì- aggiunse, incapace di fermarsi dal momento che aveva iniziato a parlare, -Potrebbe essere al negozio, a prendere un caffè con qualcuno-, faceva male immaginare suo padre seduto al tavolino di qualche bar, bevendo un cappuccino e ridendo con una donna senza volto, proprio quel pomeriggio, e se Stiles fosse stato capace di connettere quei pochi neuroni che gli erano rimasti, sarebbe stato il primo a dire che era impossibile, -Ultimamente non mi dice più dove va-, ma non connetteva affatto, si sentiva sconclusionato e perso, e non poté nascondere la nota di tristezza che gli scappò con queste ultime parole.</p><p>-E tu che fai qui?- chiese il lupo mannaro, aggrottando le sopracciglia non solo alla vista dell'adolescente mezzo ubriaco disteso per terra, ma soprattutto per l'odore: non sapeva catalogarlo, c'era sicuramente tanta tristezza, ma per il resto, brancolava nel buio. Stiles sbuffó una risata alla sua domanda, -Tu che dici?-, e agitó la bottiglia per buona misura, prima di portarsela di nuovo alle labbra. Derek lo guardò bere un lungo sorso, prima di riformulare di nuovo la domanda, sperando di non avere a che fare con l'idiozia del ragazzino dello sceriffo un'altra volta. -E perché, di grazia, ti staresti ubriacando?- che uscì come un mezzo ringhio perché, sinceramente, aveva già chiesto tre volte.</p><p>Ma poi l'adolescente disse tre semplici parole, con un tono così calmo, che si pentì di tutto. -Sono in lutto-. Tanto bastò perché l'Alfa mettesse insieme i pezzi. Claudia Stilinski era venuta a mancare quando aveva sedici anni, pochi mesi prima dell'incendio. Ricordava sua madre guardare lui e i suoi fratelli maggiori con cipiglio severo, ma un' immensa tristezza negli occhi, e spiegare loro cosa era successo alla moglie del vice sceriffo di allora.</p><p>Beacon Hills non era il tipo di quartiere dove tutti conoscevano tutti, stimava una popolazione di 30.000 persone ed era un po' impossibile, ma quelle degli Stilinski erano facce conosciute agli Hale. Facendo i calcoli all'indietro, Stiles avrebbe dovuto avere sui dieci anni quando perse sua madre per colpa di un qualcosa piú grande di lui, sette anni fa. -Non lo faccio ogni anno, se è quello che pensi-, la voce gli arrivó incrinata, come se stesse per piangere, -Ma quest'anno é diverso-. Non era mai stato bravo a gestire i sentimenti, né prima né dopo l'incendio, per quanto avesse cercato di consolare Laura, di essere lì per lei - glielo doveva, e non solo perché era suo fratello -, aveva capito tempo prima che la cosa migliore da fare era sedersi con lei e lasciarla sfogare, dalle il contatto di cui aveva bisogno, falle sentire il branco, avrebbe apprezzato molto di più. La persona davanti a lui non era sua sorella e non era un lupo mannaro, non era neanche propriamente del branco, ma era un ragazzino rotto come lo era stato lui tempo fa - non così tanto, in realtà -, quindi gli venne spontaneo.</p><p>Si sedette accanto a lui, le spalle che si sfioravano, e ottenne solo un sussulto, probabilmente per lo spostamento d'aria. -Perché?- chiese, nessun ringhio e nessuna nota di pietà, solo genuino interesse. E Stiles iniziò a raccontare. Era sempre stato un chiacchierone, complice l'ADHD, sapeva riempire il silenzio meglio di chiunque altro e a volte era più pesante di quanto si potesse immaginare. Vedeva le persone tranquille, arrogarsi il diritto di farlo sentire troppo, quando doveva lottare per restare in linea con i suoi pensieri e non perdersi. Parlò di sua madre, di quanto fosse bella e buona e gentile, di come era felice con suo padre, di come era felice lui, anche se, disse, non aveva ricordi precedenti alla malattia.</p><p>-L'abbiamo scoperto quando avevo sei anni- raccontò, lo sguardo perso, come se al posto del poster degli Avengers, sul suo muro ci fosse un' opera d'arte e la stesse ammirando, incapace di staccare gli occhi dall'effetto armonioso dei colori, ma il lupo sapeva che era disperso tra i suoi ricordi. -Non capivo- guardavano entrambi il muro, eppure l'Alfa sapeva che l'adolescente stava sorridendo, -Ricordo che urlavo tanto e facevo i capricci quando dovevamo lasciarla in ospedale-, Derek riusciva a vederlo, un minuscolo bambino di sei anni pallido e tappezzato di nei, che si aggrappa a sua madre e la prega di farlo restare, "voglio stare con la mamma!". Dovette chiudere gli occhi, perché le parole sembravano troppo famigliari.</p><p>-Lei mi diceva sempre:"Non preoccuparti, sarò qui quando tornerai"-, non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno, e di certo non riusciva a credere di dirlo al lupo mannaro tra tutte le persone, tuttavia non poteva più trattenerlo. In quel momento, si rese conto che non aveva mai davvero parlato di sua madre dopo che l'aveva persa, nemmeno con Scott, che cercava sempre di fargli pensare ad altro. Lo apprezzava, credeva che fosse quello di cui aveva bisogno, invece, non riuscì a non pensare che forse McCall stava semplicemente evitando una conversazione scomoda.</p><p>-È che non pensi mai di perderli per davvero-, si girò a guardare il suo insospettabile confidente con gli occhi sgranati, non riuscendo a credere che il tenebroso Sourwolf avesse davvero pronunciato quelle parole, -Pensi sempre di avere...tempo-, ovviamente, lui sapeva come si sentiva. In quel momento, sì senti meno solo. -Tieni-, gli porse la bottiglia, -So che non puoi ubriacarti, ma non é niente male-, insospettabilmente, l'Alfa la prese senza fare storie, mormorò un piccolo "grazie" e bevve un lungo sorso.</p><p>Parlarono per ore, o meglio, Stiles parlò. Derek si esprimeva con qualche raro commento, ma per il resto ascoltava. E andò bene, perché l'umano ebbe il tempo di sfogarsi. Disse qualcosa anche su Scott, raccontó che la prima cosa che avevano fatto appena si erano visti, dopo la morte di sua madre, era stata accamparsi  sul divano, lui aveva pianto silenziosamente mentre il suo migliore amico guardava un vecchio film. Disse che avrebbe voluto fosse lì, anche se alla fine era felice ci fosse l'Alfa al suo posto, ottenendo solo un piccolo mormorio in risposta, che fu mille volte meglio, perché non avrebbe mai più sollevato il discorso e non si sarebbe permesso di pensarlo una seconda volta.</p><p>Disse che era già mentalmente pronto a passare la serata da solo, a piangere e gridare nel suo bagno, per poi uscire con un bel sorriso per preparare la cena per suo padre, sempre se lo sceriffo fosse tornato a cena, quella sera, visto che spesso dormiva alla stazione, "per non tenerti sveglio mentre lavoro", diceva. Si era abituato all'idea di essere da solo, soltanto che era arrivato Derek, - senza essere invitato, come sempre -.</p><p>E lui non lo criticó perché stava bevendo, non gli diede del bambino e dell'immaturo come avrebbe fatto Scott, se ad entrare dalla finestra e a trovarlo in quelle condizioni fosse stato lui. No, Derek, lo stesso Derek che aveva minacciato di aprirgli la gola con i denti, che aveva già sofferto abbastanza, senza bisogno di prendere anche la sua merda, ecco, quel Derek si sedette vicino a lui, bevve dalla stessa bottiglia e ascoltó tutte le stronzate che aveva da dire. E quando poi crolló, mentalmente esausto e puzzolente di disperazione - alla fine, il lupo riuscì a catalogare l' odore -, lo raccolsé e lo adagió sul letto, avendo cura di coprirlo con una coperta e facendo sparire le bottiglie, anche se nessuno glielo aveva chiesto.</p><p>Sono sempre stati Scott e Stiles: migliori amici, fratelli, la cosa più bella l'uno nella vita dell'altro. Stiles sperava che sarebbero tornati ad esserlo, che Scott si sarebbe reso conto che non poteva lasciarlo andare - non avrebbe mai potuto -, ma fino ad allora, voleva darsi il diritto di essere felice, voleva raccogliere la sua merda e darle un senso, e se Derek Hale voleva aiutarlo, bene, perché no?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>